Skirmish off of the Black Sand Beach
Prelude When the Black Pearl returned from Davy Jones' Locker, they lacked of water and therefore the Pearl send a landing party to the Kraken Island. There they came upon the corpse of the Kraken, and upon seeing it, silently mused about passing on and coming back. While the shore party restocked, the Chinese pirates led by Tai Huang suddenly captured Sparrow, Barbossa and their fellow pirates while the Empress captained by Sao Feng boarded the Black Pearl. There, William Turner's betrayal was revealed to his crewmates. And Jack questions if anyone came to save him just because they missed him. Very few pirates raised their hands. and Barbossa with Sao Feng.]] Soon afterwards, the HMS Endeavour captained by Lord Beckett appeared. Jack Sparrow was taken aboard to the EITC ship while the rest of the Rescue crew remained aboard the Black Pearl. Negotiations with Sao Feng A company of East India Trading Company soldiers led by Mercer came aboard the Black Pearl, much to the dismay of Sao Feng, who expected the ship for himself. Neverthelass, Mercer told him that since the Black Pearl was the only ship matching the Flying Dutchman, the Company would keep it. Angry about his betrayal, Feng mad a deal with Hector Barbossa, who made him believe that Elizabeth Swann was in fact Calypso. Feng accepted the deal and returned tho the Empress together with Elizabeth and Tai Huang, but he left a great number of his men aboard the Pearl so that they could support the Rescue crew. Negotiations with Beckett Cutler Beckett.]] At the same time Jack Sparrow was taken into Lord Cutler Beckett's quarters in the Endeavor. Then, Sparrow made his own deal with Beckett: He agreed to deliver him the pirates and lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, in exchange for his personal freedom and his debt to Davy Jones finally settled. But Beckett pointed out that he has this wonderful compass, which could point to whatever he wants and questions Jack's plan. Jack then says that the Brethren Court isn't what Beckett wants most, it's Jack Sparrow, himself, dead. At that moment, Beckett pulled out his pistol, pointing out that if he kill Sparrow, he could be able to use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove on his own. Then, Sparrow points out the flaw in Beckett's new plan: If he was killed, then he would find Shipwreck Cove impregnable, wishing that he hadn't killed Sparrow in the first place. Then, Beckett agreed to let Sparrow live, as long as he keeps his bargain. Skirmish When Sparrow and Beckett were about to sign their deal with a handshake, the Pearl suddenly started firing her guns at the Endeavour and began to sail away, startling the two. The pirates, with weapons once again in their posession defeated all of the Blue Coats still on the Pearl, except for Mercer who jumped over board after a duel with Barbossa, and eventually returned to the Endeavour. Jack Sparrow meanwhile, shook Beckett's hand with a "done", then hurried past the shooting Blue coats up to the wheel of the Endeavour, where he rigged a cannon to fire him via a rope back to the Pearl. He bragged that "And that was without a single drop of rum", and then immediately ordered the others to send Will Turner to the brig. After that, Jack hurried the crew to leave the area. Aftermath Lord Beckett immediately ordered the ship to follow the Pearl, while the Flying Dutchman would go after the Empress. However, the Endeavour was unable to pursuit the Pearl as he main mast, which was damaged by a small wooden figure fired by Sparrow during his escape, collapsed. Days later, Will Turner used the remaining dead bodies of the EITC marines for sending information to Beckett: He tied them to Barrels and threw them over board, creating some kind of trace after the Black Pearl, so that the Endeavour could follow her. He was later caught by Sparrow, and then thrown overboard so he could lead them personally with Jack Sparrow's compass. This was all part of Sparrow's plan to defeat Davy Jones by stabbing his heart to live forever. Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' category:Battles